Talk:Tallum
The Tallum system is confederately controlled by the Tallumites, while is technically controlled by the UEF due to the Scientiae Praesulis swearing Tallums loyalty to the Federation. - K Basically, all the Tallumites need to be able to offer the Federation is taxes, large numbers of EarthCom recruits when the Federation calls upon them, and no defying the Constitution or the Federation (also follow the Fed's educational system). So, having anti-Federation rallies will lead to all the protesters most likely being killed and made an example of. Your cities need to have a lot of EarthCom recruitment bureaus. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:19, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Btw most Tallumites (95%) have robotic limbs or upgrades to themselves. Ok to meet all of those, the Tallumites didn't use money after the dark times and rarely use it afterwards, they provide "free labour" in many ways and produce huge amounts of goods for almost no cost as they mine out the barren planets in their system, if this isn't ok just say. They had their own military in the dark times, which was intergrated into the Federations as a submilitary and now are one of the few places where recruits going in outstrip recruits being annihilated, they also go on campaigns alone against outside enemies, rarely having support from other colonies armies. They do not protest agianst the federation, as not working on Tallum is considered a serious crime, and are focused on techological advancement and war, the two main things you can do is: Manufacture or Fight. They also, if you would allow, are known for being agents of the Federation, used to suppress protestors. And on a final note, they have a superiority complex, they see themselves as better than other humans due to their mechanical enhancements. Kunarian 22:34, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Everything seems fine except they cannot go off-colony to fight enemies. They may only defend their home planet(s) in the immediate vicinity. Fighting off-colony is strictly EarthCom. Also remember to make a planet template so I can see the population and stuff. Judging from the picture you posted, the entire planet is a city, thus I am assuming it's in the billions. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:54, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, may they be on the fighting border then, with the edge of their system being the front of the war, so that their military may actually fight? Kunarian 22:57, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, as long as these border regions are classified as part of the colony by EarthGOV. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:06, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- You won't really be isolated until about 3150, when the Dark Time began. All colonies had contact with Earth up until that moment. But even after 3155, many words still remained without contact. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 14:17, October 15, 2011 (UTC) The idea was that the Cybran and Aoen's pushes into EE territory isolated it, as the systems around them were captured except for Tallum. Kunarian 19:21, October 15, 2011 (UTC)